Home
by LadySaphire
Summary: Songfic inspired by Michael Buble's Home


HOME

Songfic using Michael Buble HOME

I had decided to after all this time writing to publish after today having to bury a dear friend who always told me to take hold of my life and live it. Just to note this is a WWE/ BTVS Crossover

I heard this song and this story just seemed to unroll…please be gentle I've just gotten the courage to post this publicly.

Of course I do not own anything from the WWE or BTVS so please no suing !! I am simply a fan with a love for the characters portrayed by these shows.

I would like to place this in memory of my friend Jason Dykema who left this world to soon. You will be missed..Superman

Bright Blessings

JennRosbury

* * *

Boarding the flight his only thought was of her and how he wanted to go home…home is were she is yeah that's the honest truth she is home to him

Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Always with everyone around he plays a part happy go lucky the playboy. But inside he knows without her he is just another lonely person in this world. She completed him made him see that who he is in this world is important.

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

He writes always and calls at least once a day (usually more than once) But its just not enough for either of them and he knows it. He cannot fool himself anymore. It's never going to be enough but to be there.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Willow wonders were he is now. Is he on a plane somewhere or about to get on? Perhaps he stopped over alone without her. She just wants him home, missing him dearly and longing for his touch she goes about her time painfully aware of how lonely she is without him here. Willow knows this is the part of him that she has to learn to accept but it never makes the time he travels go by any easier for her.

Another aero plane

Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Their time together is brief. Miniscule in comparison and with it is the small chance of escape for them from his life and obligations. His public life just is not what she wants or needs to be apart of. He understands her trepidation he is highly visible and this time spent risks her detection to his fans who thought him still happily married. No matter what he knew the only fan he cared about what her…she would always be his biggest fan She supported him no matter what and he just wanted to be home with her…home. Her life was weird his was weird they always seemed to fit somehow. He had been her guilty TV watching pleasure never imagining that one-day purely in saving his life she would meet and win his heart.

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

As he changed planes yet again his thoughts drift to her and with the late time he wondered what she is doing. He just wants to be with her she's like a drug and he is the addict. Addiction; there was a word he didn't want to use with her in mind. After all hers had been hard to overcome still to this day he knew it was a constant battle. What he loved about her was the strength she had to do anything she wanted.

Another aero plane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

His friends did not have anything close to what he had with her and they were oblivious as her friends were to the two of them. To many questions they were not ready to answer preferring to stay selfish in their time together. Without her he could be in a crowded room with all his family friends and fans and he would still feel like he was completely and utterly alone and miserable.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

The taxi sped forward into the dark night he pulled out his cell and dialed the number waiting. Asleep she picks up the phone knowing its him on the other end. As the taxi stops in front of her house he pays and rushed out suitcase in hand towards her standing there like an angel in the glow of the front door.

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

As they embrace she sighs but one thing as they go to kiss " Welcome home Shane" not another word is said as the light from the front door faded as it closes the pale morning light and early life the only witnesses. Once again his travels ended where they both knew he belonged; Home

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

I was unsure as to posting this so please be gentle this is the first time I actually and publicly posting something I wrote…. Thank you in advance for your reviews.

Bright Blessings


End file.
